Common slot machines randomly select and display an array of symbols on a video screen, then grant an award to a player based on the occurrence of certain symbol combinations across pay lines. Typically, the game ends after the symbols are displayed and the award, if any, is granted. Although these types of games are highly successful, it is advantageous to provide an additional feature to this basic game to make the game more interesting to a player. A more interesting game will generate increased revenue to the casino by its increased play.